Stupid Epiphanies
by HeadOverHeelsInHate
Summary: After FANG, as if ANGEL and NEVERMORE never happened. One-shot. "Dear Fang, I thought you should know that I hate epiphanies. Especially when they're related to you." Max thought she was over Fang, but apparently she's not. So twenty years after he left, Max telling him her epiphany that brought her back to the cave.


Stupid Epiphanies

**Yo. So I have another one shot here. Yup...**

**I had an epiphany and from it bore Max's epiphany. I don't want to ruin it though, so I'll tell you my epiphany at the bottom.**

**I will give a before hand warning, and say sorry for the swearing, but we're teens here so we should be used to it. Though, I don't actually swear.**

**Steve: M does not own MR. Nope. Not her.**

* * *

Stupid Epiphanies:

I glared at Fang, snatching up the letter I'd written three years ago and started reading.

"_Dear Fang._

"_I thought you should know that I hate epiphanies. Especially when they're related to you. You want to know why? Because they happen and the worst possible time with the worst possible information._

"_I met a guy. He was sweet, nice and over all perfectness. Much more perfect than Dylan was supposed to be. And this guy cared. He loved me. Didn't push me. He helped me forget the pain I felt when you'd left and then again when Dylan betrayed us. He made me love him._

"_We dated for four years. Four fucking years. And then he proposed,"_ I drop the letter not needing it to continue.

"And you know what I said? I said YES! I said fucking yes, because I fucking loved him. He accepted me for me. He accepted my wings, my past, my faults, the flock. He cared, he cared more than I thought any one person could. And I loved him.

"One year later I'm walking down the aisle in a big white poufy dress. Sure, I didn't like it, but I wore it. Because he wanted a traditional wedding and I loved him. I LOVED HIM," I raged, pacing back and forth, shooting Fang random evil glares.

But Fang just stood there. Not moving, not speaking. His eyes followed me as I stormed about the cave.

"When a bride walks down the aisle, her eyes are supposed to be on the groom and only him. But guess where I was looking! I was staring at the floor. Because in a BANG big enough to rival Iggy and Gazzy's explosions, it came to me. I suddenly knew that I would never love him as much as I had once loved you. YOU! The jerk who left me! You knew me better than anyone else, and in your own way you cared more than anyone else. And it fucking HURT!" I shout, my eyes snapping up to meet Fang's black obsidian eyes.

And he was staring at me, eyes wide and mouth open. He seemed stunned, shocked, and whatever else you want to call it. His mouth quickly snapped shut and he continued to stare at me.

And then, just when he's about to talk, I continued with my story.

"And knowing that, it's not like I could continue the wedding. And when my eyes finally met his, he knew. He just knew. He gave me this heartbreaking and heartbroken look before nodding and subtly gesturing for me to go. Because he understood.

"So I turned, picking up my skirts and I ran. I RAN! Just like I always do... just like I ran from you..." my voice quivered, slowly fading as I remembered all the times I ran from him after he kissed me.

But he was always there, ready to try again. Fang never gave up on me. So maybe, just maybe he deserved to have run away just once. And I should have been there, ready to go after him and take him back. I shouldn't have listened to him... just like he never listened to me.

"And now, twenty years after you left, I'm here, wondering why..." I said quietly, unable to finish the last sentence. Because, truth be told, I didn't know what I was wondering. Maybe I was wondering why I was there, or why he left, or why I didn't go after him. I don't know.

Fang stood up straight, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared at me.

And that's when I realized just how much he'd changed.

Which really wasn't that much at all. He was older, had the shadowing of a beard that he hadn't gotten around to shaving yet. His hair was shorter and he was taller, more muscular. But he was still the same Fang. Quiet, unsure, stubborn and totally, undeniably loved by me.

_Stupid epiphanies_. I hate them so much! Just like I said, epiphanies come at the wrong time. I was supposed to be yelling at him. Hating him. Hitting him.

But nooo, a stupid epiphany had to come and ruin my moment. Because now, I'm falling in love with Fang all over again.

Realizing that, my eyes snapped downwards and I stared awkwardly at my feet.

He was just as silent as ever as he made his way over to me, stopping in front of me. And we just stood there. Him staring down at me. Me staring down at our shoes. The ends of our shoes almost touching.

The world around us was silent, only our breathing and the distant shrieks of the hawks filled the air.

I shuffled my feet, feeling awkward and anxious. I wanted to escape my epiphany, to just forget it. It wasn't like Fang would still be waiting for me and wanting me after twenty years. And it's not like I wanted to love him. I just did.

Reaching up, he pushed my hair away from my face. He gently put a finger under my chin and raised my head, but I jerked away from his touch before he could look me in the eyes.

I don't know why I was so afraid. I just was. And that was frightening in itself.

Boldly, Fang reached out and put a hand on my waist, his other hand cupping my face, his thumb on my cheek. He leaned down slightly and pressed his forehead to mine. And I didn't pull away.

"Max..." he whispered.

My eyes immediately snapped up to meet his, and before I could look away, I was drowning in his eyes. Just like before. I was close enough to see the gold flecks swirling in his dark eyes.

"Fang..." I whispered back hoarsely, not noticing that I was leaning in to him.

His arm slid fully around my waist, pulling me closer and pressing me up against him, and for some odd reason I didn't seem to mind. I almost seemed to like it.

_Maybe it's because you're in love with him? Remember?_ The Voice chimed in.

I frowned, pulling back slightly. Right then, I think I hated the Voice more than epiphanies.

"Max?" Fang murmured, running a thumb across my cheek.

A small unwanted smile slid onto my lips and I unconsciously closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of Fang holding me. "Mmm hmmm?" I mumbled peaceably.

I could practically see Fang's smirk from behind my lidded eyes as he continued to stroke my cheek, staring down at me.

"Max... I'm going to kiss you," he said and pressed his lips firmly against mine before I could react to his words.

My eyes snapped open. I was about to push him away when I realized Fang was kissing me. FANG WAS KISSING ME. And then, despite me not wanting to, my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back.

He tightened his hold on me and I pressed up against him even more. We were... what was that phrase? ...oh yeah, stuck to each other like glue.

I don't know how I felt. I don't know what I was thinking. My brain just kind of disintegrated the moment his lips met mine.

His hand was tangled in my hair, his other holding me, lifting me off the ground to that he could kiss me better. I clutched his shirt, breathing in his scent as we kissed.

And then we broke apart, panting.

"Fang... I..." I stammered, not knowing what to say.

He looked down at me, his eyes filled with hope but shadowed by hurt. "Please don't say no, Max. I need you," he murmured, burying his nose in to my hair and hugging me.

I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I don't think I could say no."

_Ok, so maybe I don't hate epiphanies so much anymore. I might even love them, after all, they made me realize some things that I needed to know._

"I love you, Max," he breathed.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his once more. "I know. And I love you too, Fang."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Please review! That would be very much appreciated.**

**If you do favourite this story, please DO NOT do so without reviewing. Thanks.**

**MY EPIPHANY: I was cleaning my room when my epiphany came, so I immediately dropped what I was doing and started writing. My epiphany was that, if the 20 years had actually happened, Max wouldn't have loved him for all those years. It's just too long. She probably would have dated, and maybe none of the people she dated would have worked and maybe one would have. But in the end, we're all Fax shippers, or at least most of us are, so Max would have discovered that she still loved Fang, hence the epiphany.**

**Blah dee blah dee blah. Lots of Fax. Kinda sappy. I hope you guys found it very original though, or at least mostly. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bob out!**

**-M**

**Steve: Au revoir et merci pour avez lu cette histoire.**


End file.
